


Ride The Tide

by Steel_Magnolia14



Series: The Isle [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Harry, Alpha Jay (Disney), Alpha Mal (Disney), Alpha Uma, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Auradonians suck, Bath Kink, Beta Evie, Casual Sex, Child Pregnancy, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Painful Omega Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual bondage, Control Kink, Crazy Harry, Crazy Uma, Cunnilingus, Dominant Harry, Dominant Uma, Don't touch Gil if you want to live, Dry Orgasms, Dyslexic Gil, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Frottage, Gil is Harry and Uma's Treasure, Gil is a sweetheart, Hair Kink, Harry and Uma are Whipped, Hurt Gil, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Gil, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naive Gil, Nipple Play, Omega Carlos de Vil, Omega Gil, Omegas have a strange biology, Oral Knotting, Overprotective, Panic Attacks, Pirates are like a Family, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitive Gil, Shy Gil, Size Kink, Small Penis, Soulmates, Spanking, Submissive Gil, Subspace, Telepathic Bond, Uma and Harry are Two Years older than Gil, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Urethral Play, Watersports, Younger Gil, anger management issues, gil belongs to harry and uma, praise kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Magnolia14/pseuds/Steel_Magnolia14
Summary: Gil belongs to Uma and Harry anyone who dares try to contradict that will meet an agonizing demise.OrThe one where Alphas Uma and Harry are desperately in Love with their Omega soulmate Gil but don’t know how to show it properly in public.





	Ride The Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Own Descendants

Prologue 

Gil was always different from other people on the Isle, he almost always had a smile on his face and always tried to help people who deserved it. Not exactly something to be proud of when you’re surrounded by villains like father. Gaston has hated Gil since his mother died in childbirth with him, he hated Gil even more when Gil presented as an Omega when he turned ten instead of an Alpha like his older Twin brothers. 

Junior and Third always did their best to protect their little brother from their father and all the other dangers on the Isle. However they knew that their brother could only truly be protected when he was mated. There was only two people the twins trusted to mate with their little brother, Harry Hook and Uma the Daughter of Ursula had been friends with Gil for years they both adored Gil though they would never admit that in public. It was sickingly obvious that the three of them were made for each other, however they couldn’t mate without having a firm territory of their own not if they truly wanted to protect each other.

The time finally came when Gil was twelve and the two fourteen year old Alphas won the largest ship at the docks in battle. Proving their strength an brutality they finally had a place that was more or less safe from their parents. The twins accompanied their younger brother to the docks where his two soon to be mates were waiting, and asked the trio if they were sure that they wanted to do this. They all agreed wholeheartedly, completely aware that they were mating for life because not even magic can break a soul bond. They were also aware there was a big chance of children in the near future even though they were still technically children themselves because Auradonians didn’t send very much medical supplies to the isle and contraceptives were practically nonexistent. Which meant that Gil would probably get pregnant every heat, and though the thought of being pregnant so long scared Harry and Uma the thought of seeing their precious Gil heavy with their children was to arousing to pass up.

~Two Days Later~ 

Now that they were finished celebrating their new ship and had gotten some of the most trustworthy members of their new crew to watch everything while they completed the mating ritual. It was lucky that Gil was entering a heat so soon it wouldn’t be good for the omega’s health and safety to put it off any longer especially not another six months before Gil entered another heat. 

Safely hidden away in the Captain’s quarters the three immediately began making out while stripping each other of the constricting fabrics keeping their skin from touching. Harry and Uma laid their naked Omega lover down on the bed admiring his body especially his adorable cocklet that was barely bigger than an inch.

“Beautiful” Harry breathed in awe. “Absolutely Beautiful.”

Uma nodded in agreement with a smug smirk on her , “ So perfect and all ours.” Gil immediately turned pink from his ears to his toes in shynes and arousal. Luckily he wasn’t in full blown heat yet the two Alphas needed to claim each other first so that the bonding would take properly. “ Just sit there treasure we’ll get to you in moment.” Uma turned to her first mate and pulled him forward to meet her lips while simultaneously rutting her hard long and thin female alpha cock against his male cock, when their knots were halfway formed they each immediately bit down where their necks and shoulders meet and drew blood. They came together not releasing each others necks from their teeth until their knots deflated fifteen minutes later and then gave each other a chaste kiss before turning to their lover. 

Gil’s entire body was completely covered in his Alpha’s cum though judging by the Omega’s wide blown pupils and his still shivering and dripping cocklette a little of it was his. “Please,” Gil whimpered desperately, “Please Alphas need you”. “Shh”, Uma whispered soothingly as she positioned herself between the omega’s legs preparing him quickly and gently before asking him if he was ready. “ Yes Alpha please need you! Don’t stop please!” Uma entered his hole in one quick thrust burying herself to the hilt gasping at the way the Gil’s tight canal squeezed her as her cock took his virginity . “What’s My Name!!!” She Asked “UMA!” Uma continued to thrust rough and hard managing to hit the prostate every time while the twelve year old shook and cried and babled at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Once Uma’s knot locked the two together they bit down on each others neck Gil biting down on the opposite side of Harry’s mark.

Harry Immediately entered Gil after Uma existed barely giving Gil enough time to realise that the Alphas switched places and kissed him on the lips tasting a mixture of his and Uma’s cum from earlier along with Gil’s tears. “Oh Oh oh oh OH!” Gil shaking intensely as both he and Harry orgasmed together and biting down on the opposite of their necks.

Once the heat finally finished and the mating ws completed the three lovers collapsed on top of eachother not caring that they were covered in cum and a little bit of blood. “ I Love You Both.” Slurred the exhausted Omega before passing out. The Alphas smiled and both whispered their love to their treasure before joining him in sleep. subconsciously intertwining their fingers on top of the Omega’s belly not yet realizing that they had already impregnated their precious mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this I haven't forgotten about my other fanfics. Please write constructive criticism I will delete rude comments.


End file.
